Through The Darkness
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Sasuke is the star quarterback of the football team and has a bunch of fan girls and boys. Life is pretty good for him... that is until he is raped by his coach. He is ashamed of himself for letting it happen. Sasuke has to deal with his inner demons now and his teammate Naruto tries to help him. Will he let Naruto in? Will he be abled to deal with his issues? NaruSasu Future Mpreg
1. So It Begins

Through The Darkness ch. 1

**Nicole: Okay, I have edit the first chapter a little bit but overall it didn't change that much. Please no flames because if you don't like it then don't review unless you have constructive criticism to help me get better **

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is 21 years old football player at Konoha College. He is the star quarterback for the Konoha Falcon and all the girls with some guys love him. Sasuke doesn't pay that much attention to the girls for two reasons. He's finds his fan girls really annoying and Sasuke is gay. This fact doesn't change that they chase after him after practice.

Sasuke has jet black hair that sticks up in the back that makes it look like a duck's butt, flawless fair skin, 5'9, onyx black eyes and a body that everyone wants to touch especially one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is also 21 years old and on the team with Sasuke. He likes Sasuke and wants be with him but Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with Naruto.

Naruto is 6 feet tall with spikey blonde hair, sun kissed skin from practicing in the sun all the time, aquamarine blue eyes that makes almost everyone melt, 3 whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and a body that most guys would want to have. He is a wide receiver on the team and is really good at it. Naruto is a nice guy that makes everyone like him and has upbeat attitude about everything.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto was happy all the time about everything. No one is that happy all the time. He thinks Naruto just wants to sleep him and that it. Sasuke has had enough of people because he knows that once they get what they want, they'll leave. He knew that Naruto was just one of those people and doesn't want to be around him.

Sasuke was on the field with the team, running plays. Their coach Orochimaru was watching the team from the sidelines but he was watching Sasuke in particular. He licks his lips he watches Sasuke runs with the ball down the field. Orochimaru's eyes were glued to the younger brunette's ass since it jiggles when he runs. He was happy that he was wearing sweatpants because it was hiding the raging boner that he has.

Orochimaru has been having sexual fantasies about Sasuke since he joined the team. Today is that he puts his plan into effects and it starts after practice. Orochimaru blows his whistle and the team stands in front him. He was running them hard since they were going up against their rivals: The Suna Hawk.

"Good practice you guys, hit the showers. Sasuke-kun, see me when you're done" Orochimaru said walking to his office.

Sasuke groaned a little. He was hoping to home when he was done. Sasuke goes to the shower with the rest of the team. He grabbed his towel and heads for one of the open shower stall. Sasuke takes off his grey tank top, black shorts and his underwear before jumping into the shower. He moans as the warm water hits his sore muscles.

Sasuke scrubs everywhere of all the sweat and dirt that was on his body before turning the shower off. He dries off with his towel before tying it around his waist. Sasuke walks to his locker and throws his workout clothes in there. He changes into his regular clothes and closes his locker. Sasuke turns around to Naruto standing in front of him with that annoying smile of his.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I just want to tell you that you look really sexy" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke was wearing a tight black V-neck, black gauntlet on each wrists, and blue jeans. He rolled his eyes and walked away from Naruto but he steps in the brunette's way. Sasuke glares up at him.

"Come on Sasuke-chan, don't be like that" Naruto said smiling.

"Keep on calling me that and I'll show what I'm really like" Sasuke said frowning.

"I'll stop calling you that if you go out with me. We'll plenty of fun together" Naruto said wriggling his eyebrow.

"I'm don't interested in you, Dobe. You don't want go out with you so just leave me alone"

Naruto watched as Sasuke walk away but not without smacking him on his ass. Sasuke jumped a little and flipped the blonde off before leaving. Naruto sighed because Sasuke still being cold to him. They were on the same for the 2 years and Naruto thought Sasuke would have warmed up to him by now.

"Give it up, Naruto. Sasuke isn't going to return your feelings"

Naruto looks to see that it was his friend Kiba. Kiba was wearing a towel around since he just came out the shower. Naruto and Kiba met when Naruto first came here. They were just alike in personality: loud and happy-go-lucky. He had told Kiba that he was gay after Kiba caught Naruto checking out Sasuke in the locker room one time. The brunette didn't care that his friend was gay as he was happy.

"I can't. I'm not one to give up once I set my mind to something" Naruto said smiling.

Kiba shook his head. He wishes that his friend would after something that was actually interested him but there was nothing that he could do about this.

"Aight, May the force be with you, my friend" Kiba said laughing.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he left the locker room. He regrets making Kiba watch Star Wars with him.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I walk into Orochimaru's office to find that he wasn't in here and it was really dark. Why the hell is it so dark in here for? I feel along the wall to find a light switch but I couldn't find it. Suddenly the door closes behind me and locks itself. What the fuck? Why did the door close? I stare in the direction of the door to see a pair of glowing eyes staring back at me.

The glowing eyes started walking towards me and I started backing up. I backed up into the desk until I could see who the eyes belong to and it was Orochimaru. What the fuck is wrong with him? I thought that I was in danger or something. He was smiling creepily and I don't like how he's staring at me.

"What the hell, coach?! Why did you lock the door and why is it so dark in here for?!" I asked angrily.

"Why do you think, Sasuke-kun? I was able to keep my urges under control only for so long but now I'm gonna take what from you" He said licking his lips.

Urges? Under control? What the hell is this guy talking about? Take what from me? "What the hell do you from me?" I asked glaring at him. He walks towards me and pushes me onto the desk. Orochimaru rips my clothes off me, leaving me completely naked. I try to him off of me but he was too strong and handcuffs me to the side of the desk.

He was towering over me, equally as naked as me. He puts ball-like gag in my mouth so that I couldn't scream out for help. Is he going to rape me? Does he really think he's going to get away with this? He has me handcuffed to the desk with my ass in the air. Orochimaru spread my ass cheeks apart revealing my asshole and starts licks it.

I shiver at the sudden contact and I heard him chuckling at me. I have gotten tons of blowjobs from girls and guys but I never been touched there in a while. I gritted my teeth as Orochimaru pushes his tongue into my asshole. I felt myself hardening as he strokes my cock.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said smirking.

I don't like when you touch me. I want you to untie me so I can cut your dick off and burn you alive. He lets go of my dick and spreads my cheeks again. I felt something hard against my hole. I look behind to see his dick ready to go inside me. Orochimaru was smirking at me and shook my head at him. I don't want him to do this. I don't want him to be my anything.

He pushes inside me and I let out some muffled screams. It hurts so badly but it didn't matter to him. He just pounded into me and I had to listen to him call dirty in my ear. I cried as he released in me. Orochimaru was raping me again and again. I was slowly becoming numb to the pain. Why was this happening to me? What did I do deserve this? When he was finally done with me, he jerked me off until I came on his hand. He licks my essence off his hand.

"You felt really good, Sasuke-kun. For now on after practice, you will come to my office to pleasure. Is that understood?" Orochimaru asked smirking.

I nodded numbly and put my clothes back on. I limped to my car and drove home. I just wanted to forget today.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Getting Out Of The Room

Through The Darkness ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It's been 2 weeks the incident and I avoided going to practice because… of him. Every time I'm around him, my mind goes back to the incident and I want to throw up everything in my stomach. I couldn't stomach being within a few feet that fucking rapist without thinking about what he did to me. I've thought quitting the team all together.

I know what you're thinking. I'm being a coward and it's wrong to abandon the team when they need me but I can't. I just can't. I'm too emotionally unstable to deal with anyone else's problems but my own. If that makes me selfish then I don't give a fuck. I lay under my sheets listening to sad songs with the blinds closed.

I don't want to get out of bed or deal with anything at this point. There was a soft knock on my door and I knew that it was my mother. She was probably worried about me since I haven't come out of my room in s few days. I lost count after 4 days so I really don't know. The door opens and feet walking towards my bed.

The bed dips a little and I feel a soft hand on my head. That hand removes the blankets from head and I stared up at my mother. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry. I don't like being her worry but I don't know what to do anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm worried about you. You haven't come out of your room in the 3 days. What's wrong?" She asked pleading.

I sighed. I wanted to tell her everything but I just couldn't. I can't tell her that I was raped. She doesn't need to know that. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, is all" I said smiling weakly

. My mother touches my right cheek and sighs a little.

"Well, can you let promise me that you'll shower and eat something?" She said smiling a little.

I put my hand on top of her and nod. She kisses me on top of my head before leaving. I guess that I could use a shower and my stomach growled for food. I sit up and grabbed some clothes from the dresser in my room. I walked towards the bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind me. I run the hot water as I discard my clothes.

I step into the shower and let the water run over my body. It felt good as the water soothed my muscles. I scrubbed every inch of my body at least twice to make sure that I got rid all of his essence. The first few days after the incident, I showered like crazy to get him off of me. I can't say his name because it brings up too much.

I turn the shower off and dried myself off. I changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a plate of food covered in plastic with a note attached to it. I looked at the note and it was written in my mother's handwriting. It said:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I left you this plate of food in case you got hungry while I was out. Please eat it and I'll be back later. I will find out if you ate it or not._

_Love your mother _

I chuckle a little bit because my mother does have her ways of figuring out if I've eaten or not. It's why I could never get away with not eating my vegetables when I was younger. I love my mother dearly because she was always there for me when I needed her. She was there for all of my games, when my father started acting cold towards me and when he started comparing me to Itachi.

Everything I did, Itachi did better. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but I just wish that my father would stop comparing us. Itachi never made feel inferior because he was better. He always told me that there will come a day that I will be able to do something better than him. He's a cop now and he loves it. I wish him luck in it and I hope he'll be safe.

I took off the plastic and took a bite out of the sandwich. It was a BLT with extra mayo and tomatoes. My mother knows me well because she knows that I love tomatoes. I finis

h off the sandwich in no time flat and put the plate in the sink. What do I do now? I don't have any classes today and I wasn't planning on going to practice. It's not like have any friends to hang out with. The doorbell rings and I walked towards to it. I open the door to see that it was Naruto. Why the hell was he doing here?

"What do you want, dobe" I said frowning.

"Well hello to you too, Sasuke. I came to check up on you because I was worried and that's the kind of response I get" He said pouting a little.

I rolled my eyes. He is such a kid that it ridiculous. I have trouble believing that he's 21 sometimes.

"Look dobe, if you don't want again then leave. I'm busy" I said getting annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I haven't seen you at practice in a while and I wanted to make sure that you were okay"

"Obliviously I'm fine and you can go now"

"Okay but are you coming back to practice? We have a game coming up soon and… I miss you" He said rubbing his neck.

Was he serious? He missed me? This guy is full of total bullshit. The only thing that Naruto wanted from me was sex and there was no way in hell that was gonna happen.

"Look dobe, I'm not coming back to practice. You don't miss me; you just like every other guy. They all just want to fuck me and that's it. I don't want anything to do with you so just leave me alone" I said slamming the door in his face.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sasuke slams the door and I flinch a little bit. Is that what Sasuke really thought of me? Is that what he thinks of all guys in general? I walk off of his porch and towards home. I didn't mean to upset him but I really do miss him at practice. It was weird without him there. What the hell happened to him that he thinks so lowly of all guys?

Not all guys are like that… least I'm not anyways and a few guys I know aren't either. I walked into my apartment complex and up the stairs. I walked up to the third floor and to the second door on my left. I pulled out my keys from back pocket and unlocked the door. I easily found my adoptive sister Hinata on the couch with her sketchbook in her lap.

She was intently drawing away unknown of my presence. I love my little sister even though she's only a few months younger than me. She's my heart and I would do anything to protect her. My mom Kushina adopted her when she was 8 years old after Child Welfare took her away from her abusive her father. When I first met Hinata, she was extremely quiet and shy.

I thought that she was weird but she grew on me. We have been inseparable and are always together doing something. Our dad Minato isn't around anymore since he died trying to save someone from a mugger. The mugger had gun and killed him on the spot. Now it's just me, Hinata, our mom and our older brother Kyuubi.

Kyuubi is a lazy but really smart guy that you will ever meet. Once he had solved 5 rubric cubes in less than 30 seconds with his eyes closed. I never understood why someone as smart as him didn't have a job but I never really understood Kyuubi in general. Hinata and I share an apartment since it was so close the campuses that we go to.

Hinata is in Konoha Art Institute for Animation. All of her drawings are really amazing. She can draw any and everything that she sees. I'm a little jealous but I know that we all have something that we're good at. For Hinata, it's drawing and for me it's playing football.

"Hey Hina-chan, whatchu drawing?" I asked curious.

"Hey Nii-san, it's a dragon flying through the air. How was your visit with Sasuke-san?" She asked looking up from her drawing.

I flopped on the other side of the couch and I sighed.

"Not good, he's mad at me and I don't know what I did. All I said was that I missed him at practice and he went off on me" I said confused.

"What did he say exactly?" Hinata asked frowning.

I explained to her everything that went at down at Sasuke and Hinata's frown deepen. She rubs her pencil against her temple and I can see the wheels turning in her head.

"Well I can tell you what I think why he went off on you like that but it's kinda out there though"

"What do you think? I think it's because he just doesn't like me" I said shrugging.

"I don't think it's that. Usually when people get hostile like that is because they're having a really bad day, stressed out from work, or have been raped by someone. That's what I think anyways but I could be wrong"

I'm pretty sure that Sasuke doesn't have a job and I don't think he's been raped by anyone. Maybe he was just stressed out from school but he's always at the top of his classes least that's what I've heard anyway.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. The Pest

Through The Darkness ch. 3

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I returned to my class and quit the football team to avoid you-know-who. I'm trying to put my life back together and put everything that happened behind me (no pun intended). I just wish that the dobe will leave me the fuck alone. He really can't take a hint and is really working on my damn nerves. He would wait for me after every class I have and just walk me home after I told him that I don't want him around me.

He just smiles and says that I don't mean it. What does he know if I mean it or not? If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it in the first place. This went on for about a week and my patience is seriously wearing thin. I walked out onto my porch to find him, sitting on the top. Why does he insist on doing this? Why does he want to be around me so badly? What's his game?

"Dobe, I am really getting tired of the bullshit. Why do you insist on walking to and from school? What the hell are you getting out of this?" I said glaring at him.

Naruto looks up at me with that stupid grin of his. Every time I see him, he has that stupid grin on his face. Why the hell is he so happy all the time? He wouldn't have that grin if he went through what I did. There's nothing to be happy about. He stands up and dusts off whatever was on the back of his pants. He stands in front of me.

"Well I get to see you on a daily basis. That's what I get out of it" He said smiling.

I roll my eyes before pushing past him. I swear he can be such a dobe sometimes. He gets to be around, yea right. All he wants from me is to fuck me and once he gets that, he'll be gone. I can't trust anyone beside my family. They're the only ones that won't hurt me or do me wrong. Why couldn't he just leave me the alone?

When I finally got to school; it was almost time for my Business Finance class. This was the way I could away from Naruto for a while and take my mind off of everything. I am a business major and I plan on taking over my father's company Uchiha Corp. I have to take over since Itachi didn't want to take and became a cop.

I don't mind taking over since I'm pretty good at it. I was sitting in back of class so I would be able to go to sleep. I already knew most of this stuff so there was really no point in me being in this class but I need it to graduate. Class begins and the professor talks starts talking. 2 minutes into the class with this professor talking, I was fast asleep.

I didn't get much sleep last night due the constant nightmares that I have been having lately. I wake several times during night and other times I just don't sleep period. The nightmares are so vivid that I'm afraid to lose my eyes. I wish that it didn't happen to me. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Living through this is pure hell but it's my secret to live and no one will ever know what happened to me.

I was so tired that by the time I woke up again, I was in bed. What the hell? How did I get here? I was in class a few seconds ago. I heard toilet flush from a few feet away from my room. I pull out my bo staff from under bed sheet to arm myself against anything or anyone that might be here. I quietly sneak out of my room to come face to face with one person that I have been trying to avoid.

It was Naruto and he has his arms defensively. What was he doing here? Why was he even here? How did he get in here?

"I see someone finally woke up but I have to say that you better after you slept for a few hours" Naruto said chuckling.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? How did I get in my house?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I was waiting for you after your class was over and your professor had told me that you had fallen asleep in class. He had asked to take you home and I had tried to wake you up but you were out cold. I carried to you to my car and I drove you home. I wanted to stay to make sure that you were okay" Naruto said serious.

Well that explains a lot. I lowered my bo staff and stared at him. If he wanted to rape me, I'm sure he would have done it and left by now. My ass doesn't feel sore or anything to that theory is ruled out. Why would he do something like that for me? It doesn't make sense. "Obliviously I'm fine now. You can go now" I said frowning at him. He sighs a little and stares at him.

"Would it kill you say thank you or something? I don't understand why you hate me so much. I have been nothing but nice to you and you brush me off and glare at me. What did I do to make you so angry with me?" Naruto asked almost pleading.

I was caught off guard with all the questions. Why am I mad at him? He has really done anything to me. Naruto has been nothing but glad to me. I sigh.

"Look dobe, I've been… really stressed lately and I've taking it out on you. You were just a convenient target for my stress and I'm… sorry" I said below a whisper.

I see that he was smiling at me and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"It's okay, Sasuke but you could have say so. I would have understood but I think you owe a little bit more than just an apology" Naruto said grinning.

I owe him. What the fuck? I don't owe him shit. I don't owe anyone a goddamn thing.

"Naruto, I think it's best that you go before I hit you with staff" I said glaring at him.

Naruto sighs but smiles a little at me. I swear that smile is annoying. Before I could react, I feel a pair of lips touching my right cheek. I look at Naruto and he's grinning. I feel my cheeks burning and I touch my cheek.

"See ya around, Sasuke" Naruto said winking.

He leaves me to my thoughts. What the hell just happened?

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Being A Good Son

Through The Darkness ch. 4

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I came home with a grin on my face. I am finally making progress with Sasuke. It's about damn time too. You might think that it's ridiculous to go after someone that has absolutely no interest in you at all but I'm not give up so easily. I don't give on anything and I get it from my mother. She always told us that if you want anything that you work hard and not give up on it.

You never go back on your word either. My mom is an incredible woman and hard worker. She worked two jobs while raising three kids at the same time. She made sure that we had everything that we needed even though we didn't always get what we wanted. We might not have a lot hard but we did have each other and that's all that matters.

When I get out of school and go to the NFL, I'm gonna take care of her and make sure she gets everything that she deserves. My mom always came to all of my games even though she was drop dead tired from working. She made it a priority to put me and my siblings first and I love her for it. My mom never judged me when I told her that I was gay and she told me that she'll always love me no matter what gender I chose to date.

She has to deal with two boys and one girl and I know that we put her through hell… well mostly me and Kyuubi did anyway. I know it was difficult for her to raise 3 kids on her own. I love my mom and I try to keep her as happy as possible. I walked into the apartment and I found my mother on the couch fast sleep, still in her uniform from the Ichiraku ramen shop.

I quietly tip-toed passed to the hallway closet and pulled out a green blanket. I covered her with it and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Her eyes fluttered open a little and she stares up at me. She smiles tiredly and stretches a little.

"You're just a good boy, Naruto-kun" My mother said patting my cheek.

"Thanks Mom, how was work?" I asked curious.

"The same as usual but it was good. I wish that I didn't have to work so many hours though" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Just hang in there a little longer, Mom. When I go pro, you won't have to work anymore" I said determined.

"I'm not in a real rush and Naruto-kun, I want you to get your degree first before you go pro just as back-up. You understand?" She asked serious.

I know that she believe that I'll get into the NFL but my mom wants me to finish college and have something to fall back in case of anything. That's why I'm majoring in Creative Writing. I love writing, believe it or not and I'm pretty good at it. I always get ideas for stories and I'm working my first book right now. It's about this boy that has a demon sealed inside of him and wants to become the greatest samurai in his village. I haven't decided on a name yet but I know that it'll come to me eventually.

"I understand Mom. Why don't you get some sleep" I said nodding a little.

She smiles at me before closing her eyes.

"_I will become a professional football player, I swear that I will_" I thought determined.

I walked towards my room that I share with Kyuubi. I found him on his side of the room, reading a book. Kyuubi and I are the same height even though he's 2 years older than me. He has shaggy red hair that's he keeps in a ponytail with some hair framing his face, sun-kissed skin like mine, lightning blue eyes that make most girls swoon and smile that lopsided… least in my opinion it is.

I don't know why Kyuubi doesn't have a job even he's a really smart guy. He could any job he wanted even he would put some effort into looking for one. Kyuubi is at home all the time with his nose in a book and gone most of the night, doing who knows what or who. I don't know what he's doing all night long but it's none of my business and it's not like he's going to tell me even if I ask.

I flop on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. My mind was wondering back to when I was talking to Sasuke and I planted that kiss on him. He had a really cute blush on his face and it made him even more adorable than usual. I wasn't too sure if he was telling me the truth about being stressed out but I'll let it slide for the time being. I'm glad that I'm getting him to open up to me sorta.

"What are you thinking about, Lil bro?" Kyuubi asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him but he didn't look up from the book that he was reading. I couldn't see the title of the book that he was reading but I have a feeling that it has something to do with going out at night.

"What are you reading?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"The Players Handbook: To Getting Woman" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be reading something like that. He's such a big player that it was ridiculous. It also makes sense of why he's so overprotective of Hinata. Kyuubi knows how most guys are dogs and he doesn't trust them with his little sister. I'm just as protective of Hinata as Kyuubi but he can… take to the extreme sometimes.

Whenever Hinata brings home a boy that she likes, Kyuubi would scare him so bad that said guy would steer clear of Hinata. I think it's funny but Hinata doesn't. She never really had a boyfriend that Kyuubi has scare off but knows that he doesn't it out of love. Kyuubi might be crazy but he's through when it comes to interrogation.

"Now that I'd answered your question, answer mine" Kyuubi said turning the page.

"I was thinking about someone" I said looking at the ceiling.

"Who is he?"

"What makes you think it's a he?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I'm your big brother and I know you better than that"

"He's a guy from my school. I'm trying to get close to him but he's keeping me at a really good distance" I said sighing.

"Are you looking for just a hookup or something else?" He asked curious.

"I don't wanna just hookup with him, I wanna get to know him and maybe take him out on a date but he won't let me" I said frowning.

"Try a different approach. If what you're doing isn't working then switch it up" Kyuubi said closing his book.

He puts on his sneakers and walks out the door. _Switch it up, huh?_ It just might work. I swear that Kyuubi has a brilliant idea every blue moon.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Caught A Rapist

Through The Darkness ch. 5

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was lying on my bed, exhausted from all the study that I've doing lately. Mid-terms were coming up soon and my dad has been putting the pressure on me to well on them. He's always lecturing me about how Uchihas are always on top when it comes to anything everything that we do. I know that he wants the best for me but he doesn't need to constantly remind of Itachi's accomplishments.

I've had years of my dad bragging about what Itachi did better than me. It gets really old, really fast and I'm getting really fed up with it. I just wanted to take a nice long nap without any interruptions. I was about to do just that when the doorbell rings. Why is the universe against me today? What the hell did I do? I roll off of my bed and walked down the stairs.

Who the hell is disturbing me? I open the door, half expecting it to be Naruto. He's hanging around me a lot lately and I'm getting used to it. Weird, I know. I opened the door and every muscle in my body froze. I wasn't expecting to see him here… I wasn't expecting to see him ever again. I've been trying to avoid him as much as humanly possible.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? How did he find where I live? It was Orochimaru and he was leaning against the wall in front of my door with his arms folded with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, long time no see" He said looking at me with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't spoke or breathe because my throat was closing up on me. Visions of that dreadful day were appearing in front of my eyes and I wanted to scream or yell at him but fear was taking over. He takes a step towards me and I tried to close the door before he could get in but Orochimaru was quicker. He stops the door with his hand and pushes his way in.

He closes the door behind and makes his way towards me. All I could do was back up until I trip over the couch. I was breathing extra hard as Orochimaru was towering over with a huge perverted smirk on his face. He was loosening the belt to his pants and I knew what was going to happen. It was happening all over again and I'm terrified.

A hand grabbed Orochimaru's shoulder, turning him around. A hard fist came across the rapist's face, knocking him to the ground. It was Naruto and he was beating Orochimaru to a bloody gulp and I never see so much fury behind those ocean blue eyes before. When he was finally done with the creep, Naruto turned his attention to me and cupped my face in his hands.

His hands are surprisingly really soft and he makes me look into his eyes. I feel myself becoming more and more lost those eyes that I always found really annoying. Why have I never notice how hypnotic his eyes are? I feel a small slap on my cheek, snapping me out my thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Are you alright? Did he tough you?" Naruto asked serious.

I return his hands from my face. I can't answer his questions. They're bringing up too much pain that I don't want to deal with. I can't deal with it. I get up from the couch and walk towards the phone that was in the kitchen. I call the police and dispatcher was sending them over. Naruto was still in the living room, watching over the unconscious Orochimaru.

The police over shortly and it was Itachi who showed up with his partner Kisame. I always found Kisame weird. The guy has blue skin for Pete's sake and a borderline obsession with sharks but he's a cool guy in general… least that's what Itachi tells me. Kisame drags Orochimaru to the police car while Itachi comes into the kitchen to get a statement and being an over-protective brother that he is.

He checks me for injuries and inquires me for information but I couldn't bring myself to admit my shame. I don't want anyone to pity me because of what happen. You can't change the past and all I can do is move forward.

"Sasuke, you have to tell me what happen or else this guy is going to be let out on bail. Is that what you want?" Itachi asked annoyed with my silence.

That isn't what I want. I want Orochimaru to rot in prison for what he did to me but I don't want to deal with the pain that I'm carrying around. I don't want anyone else to go through what I went through if he hasn't already taken someone else before me. I sighed as I decide to come clean… completely clean.

"He… H-He raped me, Aniki. It's been about a month ago and I've done everything in my power to avoid me but he found me somehow. I don't know how he got my address but I'm guessing he came here to rape me again. He would have if Naruto hadn't showed up when he did" I said as the tears fall from my eyes.

Itachi was quiet… too quiet for me. I look at him and his head was lowered that his hair was covering his face. His shoulders were trembling and his fists were shaking. He looks at me and there were tears in his eyes. I never seen Itachi cry before and he pulled me into a tight hug. The tears that I refused to shed were being shed and I held onto my brother. I know that he was probably feeling guilty about what happened to me but I don't blame him. It wasn't his fault that this happen.

"I'm so, so sorry Sasuke. I'm your big brother and I didn't protect you. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry" Itachi said hugging me tighter.

"It's not your fault, Aniki. You've always protected me and looked out for me. Do I a favor, okay?" I asked looking at him.

"Anything, just name it" Itachi said smiling a little.

"Make sure that this bastard never sees the light of day" I said dead serious.

"You got it, little brother. Naruto-san, thank you for being here?" Itachi said turning to Naruto.

I completely forgot that he was still here. He heard everything that I just said. This must mean that he'll give up on me now that he knows that I've been raped. Itachi leaves with Kisame to take Orochimaru to jail, leaving Naruto and I alone in the house. Naruto looks at with unreadable expression and I looked away embarrassed.

"So now you know" I said looking out the kitchen window.

"I know that I don't have a place or a right in asking why didn't you tell me but still. I thought we're getting along pretty well. Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Naruto, this has nothing to do with you. All you wanted from me is sex. Can you honestly say that you didn't just want from me?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I don't just want sex from you. I want to be your friend, your lover and your everything. I love you with all of my heart Sasuke and I want to prove that to you but you have to be willingly to take that risk with me" Naruto said standing in front of me.

I look up at Naruto and I wanted to see some lie or deceit in his eyes but I couldn't find any. I'm not sure if I am willing to take that risk. I want love and to be loved but I'm broken. Why would Naruto want someone that broken and probably beyond repaired?

"I don't know, Naruto. I need time to think about this" I said looking away. I hear Naruto and put his hand on my cheek. He makes me look in his eyes and smiles down at me.

"Take all the time you need. For you, I'll wait forever" Naruto said kissing me on the cheek. He leaves me with my cheek tingling.

* * *

End of ch. 5


End file.
